Team LOVE
by ShadeESS
Summary: Team LOVE: Luna Piraté, Olive Green, Violet Purpura and Evak Shinku.
1. Luna Trailer

The sun began to sink below the horizon as she sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean. Her legs dangled over the edge, her tall, brown boots covering her shins and her shorts not quite reaching her knees. She wore her big, black hat low over her face, covering her eyes. Her dark brown hat sported a long feather from an albatross. Her long brown hair waving in the cool sea breeze. She pulled out her rapier and admired the blade, cleaning it with a cloth as she did so. She sheathed her sword and leaned over the edge, staring into the crashing waves below. A tear fell from her cheek into the ocean.

The sun sank below the horizon and moon rose high into the sky. The girl perked up and turned her head slightly to listen more clearly. The sound of heavy footsteps filled her ears. She turned to face her observer only to find herself staring down a Grimm, an Ursa by the look of it. It stared her down and growled ferociously. She re-drew her sword and crouched down and closed her eyes. The Ursa bowed its head and began to charge towards her. She stood her ground before jumping high into the air. She slashed her sword in the direction of the Ursa, causing a red beam of light to slice through the skin of the Ursa. It hit the ground with a thud, in half. She landed in the same position she had before. She admired her blade.

"Oh I just cleaned you." She exclaimed as she pulled out her cloth and began cleaning it again. She sat down on the edge of the cliff again, cleaning her blade as she did so. Surrounding her were piles of corpses of Grimm, all sliced in half. She turned to look at all of them. She chuckled slightly then resumed cleaning her blade.

This girl, is Luna Piraté.


	2. Olive Trailer

The moon high in the sky, shining down through the trees of Grove Forest. A group of Grimm have surrounded an innocent man.

"Help!" Cried the man, even though he knew that no-one ever walks through this forest due to the Grimm. The man curled up in a ball and accepted his inevitable fate, crying as the Grimm slowly closed in around him.

Suddenly a flash of dark green light streaked through the Grimm surrounding the man, killing them all. The man got up just in time to see where the arrow flew back to. The arrow was flying towards a hooded figure dressed in dark green, darker than the arrow. The figure was gripping a black bow in her right hand, clearly being the one who fired the arrow.

"Look out!" Cried the man. He watched in awe as the arrow kept flying straight towards the hooded figure, while the figure stood firm and still. The man turned away as the arrow flew in front of the figure, cringing up as he did so. He opened one of his eyes and looked back at the figure. His jaw dropped in dis-belief. The arrow, which was previously shooting straight towards the figure, was now floating in front of the figures head, just inches away from their head. He then watched as the arrow floated over the figures head and into a quiver located on their back. He then walked towards the awestruck man and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You alright?" The figure turned out to be a female. She spoke bleakly and bluntly. The man didn't respond at first due to his mind trying to comprehend what he just saw.

"Y...yes," he replied rather gingerly, "Look out! There's more coming!" He pointed towards a group of Beowolf, Ursa and one Nevermore.

"I'll take care of them. The name's Olive by the way, Olive Green." She then fired an arrow from her bow and then ran towards the Grimm. The arrow traveled at the same speed as Olives' running speed. When she was only a few 100 feet from the Grimm she skidded to a halt, dropped her hands and bow down to her sides and closed her eyes. The Grimm kept charging towards her without showing signs of slowing. The arrow suddenly began flying at full speed towards the Grimm before swerving around them. It shot through all of them from the side, tearing through them like a knife to butter. They all collapsed onto the floor with gaping holes running through them. The arrow then returned back to Olive in the same way it had before. She opened her eyes and observed the Nevermore flying overhead. She drew her bow and fired straight up. The arrow soared straight up and into the giant monsters head. It screeched a loud and deathly scream and fell to the ground, hard. It created a small crater around itself from the impact.

"Thank y...you Olive." Stuttered the man.

"You're welcome." Replied Olive, before walking away and back towards the entrance of the forest, probably with the intent of leaving. The man followed close behind, knowing that he shouldn't come back to Grove Forest.


	3. Violet Trailer

A short girl was strolling down a lonely street on the outskirts of Vale. Her glasses shimmered in the moonlight and her medium-length, wavy hair blew over her eyes multiple times. The ground was covered in shiny frost from the cold weather. She had a small beanie pulled over her ears and fingerless gloves covering her hands, keeping them warm. She turned to her left and walked towards a small house down a lonely, dimly lit cul-de-sac. It looked abandoned and run-down, almost haunted. She began to approach it regardless, stopping in front of the postbox at the front gate to the house. She stared longingly at the boarded up windows and the broken door. A tear hit against the postbox, causing a small streak of it to be clear of dirt.

Rain began to fall as the girl wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked up at the black sky, now covered by equally dark clouds. Thoughts started flashing through the girls mind as images of a dead body soaked in blood attacked her mind. She clenched her skull and screamed a long and loud screech. She dropped to her knees and wept. She removed her beanie, dropped it on the floor and opened her arms to the sky, almost like she was welcoming something.

"Why?!" She screamed to the heavens. She dropped her arms to her side and stared at the ground, feeling the rain drops fall through her hair. A figure appeared a couple of feet from the darkness of the night.

"Oh poor Violet. Did you lose something?" The figure spoke in a distinctive female voice. Violet rose to her feet, looked up and slowly raised her fists to the figure.

"Ray, you scumbag, you'll pay for what you did that day."

Ray laughed inanely. She was considerably older and stronger than Violet.

"Oh Violet. You think I could do something so evil and tragic? That just breaks my heart." Ray spoke in a very sarcastic tone as fake tears began tumbling down her cheek. She wiped the tears off. Ray raised her fists at Violet and let out a snigger of delight. "You'll soon join them."

Violet looked at Rays shiny gold knuckledusters that she'd pulled out of her pocket. They had big, rusty, blood stained spikes attached to the knuckles. They began to glow a dark yellow as Ray flew towards Violet, striking her in the leg and knocking her back several feet. She struggled to gain her balance as she stood up and readied her fists once more.

"Silly Violet. Stop prolonging the inevitable and just die already!"

"Never." Violet whispered in a cold shrill voice.

Blood started appearing on her clothes as Ray punched her away again and again as more and more blood poured out of Violets gaping wounds. She collapsed on the floor next to her beanie she'd dropped earlier. She grabbed the beanie and put it on.

"You think that beanie's gonna save you now?" Laughed Ray. She stamped on Violets bloody back in triumph.

Suddenly Violet began to glow. Her body glowed an eerie purple colour as the blood stains began to disappear. Ray reeled back in disbelief as Violet began to levitate into the air, her eyes glowing a bright purple.

"Tis' but a scratch." Announced Violet.

"So be it." Replied Ray. She swiftly removed one of her knuckledusters and threw it at Violet, aiming at her head. It hit Violet in the head, stabbing deep into her skull but something wasn't right. She didn't even flinch. In fact, there wasn't even any blood. She was completely unscathed. All of a sudden the knuckleduster flew out of Violets head and onto the ground next to Ray. She picked it up and started throwing punches all over Violet. No wounds appeared and no blood spilled. "What is this bullshit?"

"Yeah, back off bitch." Violet released a burst of purple energy from her chest, causing Ray to fly back a few feet and for everything around her to be blown back.

"What is this witchcraft bullshit? You dirty witch bitch. I'll get you one day Purpura. One day." She ran off.

Violet lowered herself to the ground and patted her hat.

"Thanks Mum."


	4. Evak Trailer

The sun rose above the dense trees of the Grove Forest. A young man was meditating in the forests Crimson Clearing. He possessed a small pistol and a long stick. He had a small brown quiff and a dark red cloak. The clearing was a small circular patch of grass surrounded by trees with crimson red bark. No-one knows why they have become such a shade of red. Some say it's the Grimm corrupting the forest with their evil presence. The young man was sitting cross-legged in the exact center of the clearing. He had a look of complete relaxation on his face. He kept making hand gestures over and over again in periodic intervals. They were sign language, meaning 'inner peace.'

Something began to emerge out of the growth. A King Taijitu reared it's two snake-like bodies high into the air. The young man did nothing, he remained stiff in his seated position. The Taijitu approached, getting ever closer to the man. He twitched slightly, he could sense something near him. The Grimm raised it's head high and opened their mouths, revealing an assortment of teeth. The Taijitu thrust its gaping maw down towards the young man. At the last second, the young man moved out the way in a matter of milliseconds. The King Taijitu hit the ground hard, its fangs sank into the dirt. It lifted itself back up. Scanning the area, it could not see the man. Suddenly a flash of red flew past the Taijitu. A crash echoed throughout the forest as one of the heads fell to the ground.

THUD!

The man landed gracefully nearby. The remaining head turned to face him, tightening its focus on the man. It lowered its body to the floor. It began to move quickly towards the man, slithering along the floor with great speed. The man did nothing. He crouched perfectly still with his head facing the floor and his eyes tightly sealed. The Taijitu suddenly charged forward with its mouth wide open, preparing to bite down on the man. Almost in an instant, the man was gone from his crouched position and was now on the Taijitu's head. It looked up at it's demise as the man put his pistol to its head and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Birds flew from the trees into the air, startled by the sudden loud noise. The Taijitu slammed into the ground, hard. The man stepped off the fallen creatures head. He raised his middle finger to the dead Grimm and then bowed before turning and walking away from the scene. He headed for the entrance of the forest with his stick strapped to his back and his pistol holstered.

This man, is Evak Shinku.


	5. The First Day

The reason most people visit Vale is for its shining star, Beacon, the place where students of all shapes and sizes can come to learn how to become Hunters and Huntresses. The headmaster, Professor Ozpin, runs the school with his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch. They watched as the students began to arrive at the academy, waltzing down the long walkway at the front of the school, staring up in awe at the giant castle-like school that stood before them. Among the sea of students was a reasonably tall girl with a big, black hat pulled low over her face. It was hard to miss her.

"Nice hat!" Called out a short girl with a beanie.

"I could say the same to you shorty." Replied the girl with the big hat.

"Shorty?! I'll have you know I'm actually five foot three."

"Yeah and I'm six foot. Shorty."

"Shut up!"

"You two," a man with glasses and wild green hair pointed in the girls' direction, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing um..." Replied the girl with the big hat, rather gingerly.

"Oobleck. Professor Oobleck." He replied bluntly.

"Oh nice to meet you Professor." Replied the girl with beanie.

"Now what are your names girls?" Asked Oobleck.

"Luna Piraté." Replied the girl with the big hat.

"Violet Purpura." Replied the girl with the beanie.

"Piraté?" Asked Oobleck. He looked concerned. He patted her on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your loss." He then walked away.

Luna stared at Oobleck. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Are you alright?" Asked a concerned Violet.

"Yeah I'm fine." Replied Luna, wiping the tear off her cheek. "By the way do you know where we need to go? It's my first time here."

"It's my first time here to but I know where to go. Just stick with me." They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Look Violet, sorry about before. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Luna, it's fine. Now come on or we'll be late."

They both walked towards the giant doorway leading into the interior of the building. It was huge. It was, at least, twenty-five feet tall. Even six foot tall Luna was a midget compared to the front door of the academy. They both pushed against the heavy doors, falling in the room as they did so. They looked up to see a cane standing before them. They stood up and found they were staring down Ozpin himself.

"Professor Ozpin!" Gasped Violet, bowing in an over exaggerated way. "Luna show some respect."

"Why? Who is he?" Asked Luna.

"He's the headmaster of Beacon." Replied Violet.

"Indeed I am," exclaimed Ozpin, "And you are?"

"Violet Purpura."

"Luna Piraté."

"Ah yes Purpura and Piraté," he exclaimed with realization, "I heard of your arrival at Beacon from Oobleck. If you want any help here then my office is at the top of the tower, otherwise head to the main hall. You'll be instructed on what to do there. Good luck you two."

"Thanks Professor." Said both Luna and Violet.

They headed towards the main hall and grabbed the first seats they saw. They were sitting on the nearest seats to the door and the walkway. Almost immediately some students had to push past them.

"Move it you hat wearing freaks!" A boy exclaimed before scowling at them. Luna stood up and raised her fists before being beckoned by Violet to sit back down.

"He's not worth it."

A lone microphone stood on the stage with Glynda sat in a chair nearby and another teacher, Professor Port, sat next to her. They were whispering things to each other.

"What d'ya reckon they're talking about?" Asked Violet.

"Hard to tell from here y'know." Replied Luna in a sarcastic tone.

They both laughed as more and more students flooded in. Soon all the seats were filled with students of all shapes and sizes. Glynda suddenly stood up and approached the microphone. Silence fell as the huntress spoke to the entire set of first years.

"Welcome everyone to Beacon Academy!" She sounded less than enthusiastic with what she was saying. "If you don't know how this school works let me explain. Tomorrow you will all meet at the cliff behind the school. Once there you will be assessed on your skills as warriors. If you fail, you will be ejected from the school. I can't tell you what to expect but I can tell you this. Good luck." She then walked back to her seat and sat down. Professor Port then got up.

"As Professor Goodwitch has already said, welcome all. Let me introduce myself, I am Professor Port. I teach the subject of combat to you, helping you improve your battle skills. Some of you might have already met another teacher here, Professor Oobleck." He pointed towards the entrance as Oobleck stood up against the wall. "He teaches history, helping you learn about what happened to the world we live in in the past. Tonight you will all sleep in the ball room. Once you pass your first exam you will be given dormitories. Now you have the locker rooms to go to. Follow Professor Goodwitch and she'll escort you to the locker room. And with that I bid you, good luck." He then beckoned everyone to leave.

"That was a lot to take in." Said Luna.

"I know right that was so much to absorb." Replied Violet.

Muttering began as people started standing up and leaving. Luna and Violet were amongst the first the leave. They didn't want anymore comments thrown their way for being in the way again. Most of the students headed for the locker room immediately. Clearly they didn't want to get lost on this giant campus. However, Luna and Violet headed out of the giant doors they fell through earlier and started exploring the surrounding areas. They came across a rather large pond with a sign in front of it.

" _The Great Pond._ " Read out Violet.

"Looks more like a fountain than a pond." Exclaimed Luna, sounding unimpressed.

"Looks like others thought so to. Look at all the change thrown in there."

"Like a said, more like a fountain."

Luna and Violet were so busy talking about The Great Pond that they didn't notice a mid-sized girl walk towards them. She was holding a map and seemed very lost. She had a short ponytail protruding from out of the back of her head. She had a dark green hoodie on with a black bow strapped to her back and purple shorts. She wasn't watching where she was going so, inevitably, she walked into Violet, knocking them both over.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Apologized the girl with the green hoodie.

"It's fine." Replied Violet, clambering to her feet and rubbing her arm in pain.

"Need a hand?" Asked Luna, extending her arm to the girl.

"Thanks." She replied. Luna then helped the girl up.

"Where you headed?" Asked Violet.

"I was gonna' head for the locker room to put my weapon away but I don't know where it is." Replied the girl.

"I can answer that." A voice came from behind them all. As they all turned they saw they were staring at Professor Port. "Who are you three?"

"Luna Piraté."

"Violet Purpura."

"Olive Green."

"I see well follow me I'll take you to the locker room."

"Thank you Professor." Exclaimed the girl.

"Yeah thank you Professor." Exclaimed both Luna and Violet

They all headed back into the school and past the main hall again. They also passed a big long room filled with nothing but benches.

"What's this room for?" Asked Violet.

"This is the mess hall. It's where you'll eat on your lunch breaks and in your free time." Replied Port.

She nodded at him to show she understood. They continued walking until they came across a large metal door.

"Here you are girls, the locker room."

"Thanks Professor." They waved him off as they entered the locker room. When they walked in they were greeted by Goodwitch, tapping her feet impatiently.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Goodwitch, "Let me guess, Piraté, Purpura and Green?"

"Yep." Replied Luna.

Goodwitch sighed and gave them all a scroll.

"These are scrolls. They are linked to your personal locker. You can call for your locker to be sent to you remotely. Don't lose your scrolls, they're not cheap y'know."

"Will do, thank you Professor."

"Good now put your weapons away. Afterwards you are free to explore the campus. But please, try not to be late next time."

"Thanks again Professor."

Goodwitch left the locker room while Luna, Violet and Olive put their weapons in their own personal lockers. Luna put away a long Rapier-like sword while Olive put away her bow. However Violet didn't put anything away.

"Violet do you have a weapon?" Asked Olive.

"These are my weapons." Violet raised her fists.

"They won't do much against a Grimm."

"Oh trust me, they will."

"If you insist."

Once they had put away their things, they began exploring again. They wandered around the campus taking in all the scenery. They always gasped at new things even if they weren't that interesting. Soon however, it started to get dark, so all three headed for the ball room.

"Where is the ballroom?" Asked Violet.

"Not sure," replied Luna, "We should go inside and ask."

All three walked through the doors, without falling over, and went looking for the ballroom or a teacher to direct them. They all headed towards where they saw the mess hall before. They noticed someone inside the mess hall. It was Ozpin, eating food alone.

"Let's ask Ozpin." Ordered Luna. They all walked over to Ozpin, admiring how big the mess hall was from the inside. "Excuse me Professor, can you direct us to the ballroom?"

"Certainly," replied Ozpin, "Right this way." They followed Ozpin down the halls until they came to the ballroom doors. "It's right in there."

"Thank you Professor. We owe you one."

"That won't be necessary. Goodbye for now Violet, Luna and Olive." Ozpin walked off.

Violet, Luna and Olive stared at the door. They were all too scared to go in and have to confront all the new faces.

"You first." Said Violet to Olive.

"No you first." Replied Olive back to Violet.

"I'll go first." Groaned Luna. She slammed the doors open and walked in with stride. Everyone inside turned and looked at them as they walked over to a quiet corner that nobody had occupied. "See easy."

They lied down next to each other, forming a small rectangle on the floor. The sun began to set as the room slowly got darker with only the light of a few candles providing visibility to the students. Violet began to drift off while Luna and Olive stayed awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Luna? You still awake?" Whispered Olive, knowing that everyone else was asleep.

"Yeah." Replied Luna.

"Luna, do you think I have a chance here?"

"I wouldn't know. I'll see tomorrow what your skills are. Then I can assess whether or not I think you can make it."

"Good point. Are any of us prepared for tomorrow?"

"I am definitely and Violet claims she is so what about you?"

"Yeah I feel pretty confident."

"Good. We'll all be fine. Surely the test can''t be that hard. Can it?"

"Surely not. Anyway we need sleep for tomorrow."

"Yeah goodnight."

"Goodnight." They both drifted off to sleep, knowing that tomorrow, was going to be the most important day of their lives.


	6. The Exam (Part 1)

Most students had already woken up and left for the cliff where the first exam was taking place. However some students, including Luna, Violet and Olive. were still sleeping. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone quickly darted up from their lying positions. Except Olive, who remained sleeping.

"What was that?" Shouted Violet.

"Our alarm. Get up quick we're gonna be late." Replied Luna.

"Late for what?" Yawned Olive, still being half asleep.

"The exam!" Exclaimed Luna.

"Oh shit yeah," replied Violet, "Quick Olive get up."

They all slowly got up and got dressed. Luna was changing out of her pajamas. She didn't notice that Olive was looking at her changing. Olive shook her head and turned away.

"No Olive. No-one can find out." She whispered to herself.

Soon, all of the students were ready.

"Right we need to head to the locker room first to pick up our weapons." Exclaimed Luna.

"Then lets go." Replied Olive.

They started running towards the locker room amongst all the other students who overslept. Some tripped over each other in their rush to get to the locker room. They all burst through the doors to the locker room and ran to their own lockers. Luna and Violet's lockers were right next to each other so if one of them could find their locker, they both could. Whereas Olive's was a few lockers down from theirs. Luna pulled her rapier out of her locker while Violet got her hat out and Olive grabbed her bow. Everyone left the locker room before Luna, Violet and Olive.

"Right now where do we go?" Asked Luna.

"I know," a familiar voice echoed through the locker room as the boy who made fun of Luna and Violet's hats appeared, "I can tell you where to go."

"Piss off we don't want help from you!" Shouted Luna.

"Okay then have it your way but don't blame me when you fail your exam because you didn't even turn up for it." He began to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

"Wait," called out Violet, "Fine we'll listen to you."

"What are you doing?" Growled Luna.

"Look it's either we get help from him or we get lost again." Whispered Violet.

"Fine," groaned Luna, "But if he scams us it's your fault."

"Right tell us where to go then." Requested Violet.

"Tut tut my sweet princess, it comes at a cost." He remarked very sarcastically.

"What kind of cost?" Asked Olive.

"You'll find out in due time," he sounded very sinister, "Put it this way, you'll owe me later in the school year."

"Fine." Replied Olive begrudgingly.

"Excellent. Now that we're in business together I guess you should learn my name. I'm Flyn. Flyn Silver."

"Flyn I don't care what your name is just tell us where to go." Shouted Luna.

"Okay, okay bloody hell calm yourself. Right the exam is being held at the cliff nearby." Whispered Flyn.

"Thanks Flyn now get lost before we pummel your face in." Luna pointed her rapier towards Flyn's head.

"Okay, okay but remember our agreement." He then exited the locker room with a cocky stroll.

"Yeah he can screw himself," exclaimed Luna, "I ain't doing shit for him."

"No you're not, but I probably am." Replied Violet in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah right. He looks like a weedy little boy who can't take a punch." Scoffed Luna.

There was a long pause. Luna and Violet kept looking at each other with sour expressions. Suddenly Olive perked up.

"C'mon you two we don't want to miss the exam now do we."

"Yeah c'mon lets go." Replied Violet.

They all exited and headed for the cliff. They were running at a very fast clip as to make sure they didn't miss the exam. They ran towards the cliff where, luckily, Ozpin, Goodwitch and all the students were standing. They ran up to Ozpin, barely able to speak, and collapsed to their knees with exhaustion.

"Sorry *gasp* we're late *gasp* sir." Panted Olive.

"Indeed," replied Ozpin, "well at least you're here so stand here, here and here." He pointed at three floor panels and gestured for Olive, Luna and Violet to stand on them.

"Professor why are we on the edge of a cliff? Heights aren't really my thing." Asked a worried young man, reeling back after looking over the cliff.

"Well Mr Indaco, let me explain. You will be launched off this cliff into the Emerald Forest below. Landing is a problem you all must overcome yourselves. Once down their, you will be tasked with finding a temple. Within this temple are a set of relics that you must collect. But before you reach the temple you must do something else. Once you land, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner. In order to obtain a relic, you need to have a partner so once you've landed get hunting. However proceed with caution. This forest is riddled well known for its population of Grimm. Do not take them lightly. Good luck students." Ozpin made it sound easy to the students.

"Um...isn't there any other way to pass without requiring height related objectives?" Quivered Indaco, seeming extremely terrified.

"No. You want access to the school, you pass this exam. Got that Zander?" Ozpin was blunt.

"Yes sir." Gulped Zander.

"Right everyone ready?" Exclaimed Goodwitch.

"Yes!" A righteous and mighty scream came from all the students.

"Y-Yes..." Zander was literally quaking in his boots.

Suddenly the first student was flung into the air at great speed.

"WEEEEE!"

She was shot in an arc towards the clouds. She majestically began her decent to the trees below. She disappeared below the trees and without any warning the next person was flung. He also went flying but his flight was a lot less smooth. He flailed through the sky and hit the tree tops with a thud.

"Is this safe?" Asked Olive.

"Depends," answered Ozpin, "What do you consider safe?"

"Probably not this." Replied Olive.

One-by-one more and more students were being launched. Some flew better than others. Soon though it reached Luna. She stood firm with her rapier at the ready.

"Good luck Luna!" Shouted Violet even though she was right next to her.

"Thanks!" Shouted back Luna, chuckling afterwards.

Luna was, a split second later, flung into the sky. She held her hat with one hand so it didn't blow off and her other hand was on her hip. She was flying without any care. She then held her hip hand out when she hit the trees. She descended into the growth, grabbing the trees trunk on the way down, slowing her fall. She hit the floor with a thud. She stood up and listened. She heard the sounds of the remaining students being launched up. Some students were screaming their heads off.

"Sounds like Violet." She pondered as screams filled the air. She started running further into the forest. "I hope I can get her as my partner. Or Olive but more so Violet."

Luna kept running until she saw someone fall from the tree a few feet in front of her.

"Hello?" Luna crept over to the person. They suddenly turned around and drew their bow at her. It was only Olive.

"Oh it's only you Luna. I thought you were a Grimm." Laughed Olive.

"Do I look like a Grimm to you?" Luna gestured to herself.

They both laughed before hearing another noise. It was a rustling coming from the bushes next to them. They both backed away slowly and readied their weapons. Suddenly a large Ursa Grimm emerged and slashed at them both, causing them to fall on their backs.

"Shit!" Cried out Luna, "Remember aim for the black areas. They're not armoured!"

Luna leaped forward and slashed at the Ursa with her rapier, aiming for the black spots. The Ursa stood on its hind legs and slashed at Luna, cutting her arm and throwing her back in the process. She shrieked and gripped her arm as blood seeped from the gaping wound. Olive re-drew her bow and fired a single arrow at the Ursa. It bounced off the Ursa's armour.

"Damn it I missed!" Exclaimed Olive.

She pulled her arrow back into her hand and drew it again. She stood firm and and aimed towards the Ursa. It backed up slowly and began clawing at the ground. It then charged towards Olive and Luna with incredible speed. Olive shut her eyes and concentrated. She let her arrow go and it flew through the Ursa's black skin. It fell to the ground while the arrow flew back into Olive's hand. Luna stared in disbelief as the arrow floated back into Olive's quiver. Olive turned towards Luna and held out her hand.

"Wow. That's cool." Luna had her jaw to the floor, gobsmacked by Olive's abilities. She grabbed Olive's hand with her good hand and got to her feet.

"Impressed?" Joked Olive.

"Definitely." Replied Luna.


End file.
